fuego
by zahiadi-17
Summary: Eros y Lele por fin están juntos de nuevo, se han reconciliado, pero a Angus no le agrada de que su preciado hermano tenga a alguien mas en su corazón aparte de el. Que hará para cambiar la situación? como se comportara con las sorpresas que se presentan en el camino?
1. el dragón

Fuego.

Hola gracias por su continuo apoyo esta vez mi loca mente creó este fic basado en una de las historias más apasionantes que he leído The one, ya saben sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la esplendida Nicky Lee, solo las locuras que en este espacio escribo.

Capitulo 1. El dragón.

Como fuego que consume, que arde y duele en lo más profundo.

Como fuego que destruye vorazmente todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Como fuego que se aviva con el menor viento, que alcanza las más grandes y peligrosas alturas era la furia que se encendía en lo profundo del corazón de Angus Lanson cuando observo desde su escondite, aquel frondoso árbol que le permitía ver sin ser visto a la única persona que amaba, al único capaz de estar en su roto corazón, su alma gemela sonriendo feliz con otra. Sí su hermano se notaba tan feliz y enamorado de esa tal Lele, desprendía un aura de amor, su sonrisa era dulce y para nada fingida. Eros definitivamente había encontrado el amor, se había dado cuenta de ello aquel día en el aeropuerto, su forma de besarla era tan apasionada, como si deseara transmitirle todo lo que sentía a esa chica, como si deseara por medio de ese beso unir sus almas.

Como buen hermano debería estar contento porque su preciado gemelo que tanto había sufrido ahora saboreara del fruto de la felicidad, pero no ¡sería un maldito egoísta!, pero lo que llenaba su alma no era ni una pizca de esa dulce emoción. No, todo lo contrario sentía que desde lo más profundo de su ser un doloroso y amargo sentimiento, desagradable como la hiel lo irritaba y quemaba como si fuera fuego liquido, destruía lo poco bueno que existiera en su corazón.

¿Hasta ese día cual era la vida del gran Angus Lanson? el más grande y hermoso modelo, al que todos querían acercársele, hermoso tal como un dios griego, de cuna noble y al que ninguna mujer u hombre decía no; se podría decir que una vida perfecta y envidiable.

siempre todos lo amaban pero la verdad el no amaba a nadie más que a su hermano, su existencia en realidad había sido un caos, lo único rescatable de la inmundicia que lo rodeaba, el único digno de tener la llave abrir su corazón, el único al que tenía en estigma y le daba ciegamente su ser su hermano mayor, ahora se encontraba con "esa" estúpida entrometida, ¿quién le había dado permiso para que disfrutara de Eros, recibiera gratuitamente sus sonrisas y compartiera de la felicidad? Esa aparecida estaba con él sin tener que sacrificar nada por Eros, le sonreía como la tonta que era, mientras el había vendido dos años de su vida para protegerlo.

Tanta rabia tenía que sus ojos eran como flamas de fuego, ¡sí, fuego con el que anhelaba eliminar de su camino a esa mujer y incinerar al viejo pervertido que era su dueño, el idiota rogaba y se esforzaba por abrir su corazón, luchaba por encontrar la manera de tener un espacio en su alma! ¡ja! Que lo llegara amar era la mayor utopía que se pudiera plantear ser humano alguno, era cierto que lo había salvado del desalmado de su padre y que su hermano ahora era libre. Agradecimiento tal vez podría llegar a sentir por él. Risa por sus inútiles intentos de conquistarlo con atenciones y detalles materiales, es que acaso no se había dado cuanta que nunca le falto el lujo, ¿por qué ahora eso lo iba a satisfacer? Angus era de cuna rica, siempre se paraba sobre el oro de su palacio, una exquisitez que escondía la corrupción hedionda de su familia, más desagradable que el estiércol, así que vestidos, viajes, comida esplendida, joyas y todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar no era la llave para abrir un corazón cerrado herméticamente, lo único que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas fue lo que ese insoportable tipo le había prohibido: ver a su hermano.

Cada que lo miraba con esos ojos que lo desvestía solo lo hacía sentir tan sucio como siempre se había sentido, sus caricias le daban asco, cada sensación producida por el contacto de sus dedos manoseándolo, mordiscos, lamidas y pequeñas chupadas que su dueño creía que lo excitaba solo le provocaban nauseas, que ocultaba bajo la máscara que erigió por tantos años de ser un prostituto elegante, si cruelmente eso era lo que había sido gracias a su padre, saber que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a reaccionar ante las caricias solo por instinto de supervivencia pero no porque le produjera placer, sus eyaculaciones todos estos años solo habían sido producto de la naturalidad del cuerpo humano cuando se tiene sexo, soportaba los besos de su "amante" solo pensando que eran tan solo dos años y regresaría al lado de quien podría calmar esa hambre de amor, que compartía su desgraciada vida desde que eran solo células en formación.

Besarlo, acariciarlo y borrar de ambos cuerpos la inmundicia con la que la vida los había cubierto desde que eran unos pequeños niños, si podrían decir de él las más aberrantes injurias, ya que sus sentimientos no eran para nada "sanos" según la sociedad, amar a un hermano de sangre fuera de lo fraterno y más si ambos compartían el mismo género masculino, desearlo físicamente era un pecado tan grave como para quemarse vivo en el más profundo infierno.

Empuño su mano derecha con fuerza, apretándola de tal manera que sus delicadas uñas se enterraron en su carne, produciendo que saliera sangre mesclada con furia liquida. Perra vida, si su amado hermano lo había traicionado, el se entrego para salvarlo y ahora Eros disfrutaba de esa mujer, sentía que sus entrañas quemaban, ardían cada que observaba la mas mínima caricia entre esos dos personajes que sonreían, mientras el moría lentamente. ¿Por qué rayos, no lo había esperado? sabía muy bien que no habían hablado en mucho tiempo y que todos daban por sentado que era feliz con semejante magnate.

"Feliz" nada más alejado de la realidad, de hecho nunca había sido completamente feliz, tal vez solo cuando era un pequeño embrión en el vientre de su madre, cuando no conocía la cochinada que puede ser el mundo, lo materialista y cruel que el único pecado era haber nacido hermoso, tal vez para él no existía mejor nombre que Long "dragón", parecía fuerte, con alas para volar sobre todos, pero en realidad era como una bestia odiada, condenada a la soledad eterna, con la habilidad de encender el corazón de los demás, pero su propia alma ser un bloque de hielo, ¿qué era él?, algo más que mercancía digna de ser admirada, usada, por la cual muchos morían pero en realidad subestimada, nadie tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos, anhelos y emociones.

Bueno si hubo uno, Marshall el fotógrafo si había escudriñado mas allá, se había atrevido a esculcar lo profundo de su alma para retractarla y mostrar la frialdad y soledad de su corazón a pesar de ser un príncipe, según guardado por el ángel protector, que no resultaba ser otra que esa mujer que le robaba la atención y el amor de su hermano, que ángel podría ser ella, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas , mucho más que al pervertido que lo tomaba cada vez que quería, más que la estúpida y egoísta de Feidna, si la diosa de fuego .¡ Ja! , seria la diosa de la estupidez que creyó que el jueguito de tomar como paño de lágrimas a su gemelo le duraría para siempre, que solo lo vio como un refugio y no como un ser humano con sentimientos, acaso creyó que podría venir a él todas las veces y romperle el corazón y que nunca se cansaría, que mujer más patética, igual que su dueño y la porquería de padre, si a esa bestia podría llamarle así.

Era un insulto para aquellos hombres buenos y honestos que luchaban cada día por el bien de sus hijos, llamar a ese despiadado ser padre, mejor padre es un demonio de Tasmania que ese tipo que fue capaz de arrancarlo del lado de su madre y hermano, que desgracio la vida de su madre cuando la abandono a su suerte con dos niños pequeños y que solo la busco para volverle la vida de cuadritos cuando lo tomo a él a la fuerza ,alejándolo del lado de los únicos seres que valían la pena en su vida, madre y su hermano, que produjo la locura por la cual su madre murió desgarrándose en el más profundo dolor que tiene un ser humano, perder a quien se ama y no poder hacer nada. Rodearlo de lujos y hacerlo todo un señorito de la alta sociedad, solo para sacar partido de sus belleza, venderlo a alguien siendo solo un adolescente cuyo cuerpo estaba en formación aun para que tomara algo preciado de él, cuanto hubiera deseado darle su virginidad a alguien quien amara y no que fuera arrebatada por una "persona" que apenas había visto, acostarse continuamente con mujeres mayores que él, la mayoría casadas que se mofaban de enseñarle los placeres de la vida. ¡ja! Sería la inmundicia de la vida, si porque una cosa es encontrarte íntimamente con alguien que te atrae, te gusta un poco al menos y llagar al encuentro más cercano de dos cuerpos porque se desea y otra muy distinta hacerlo porque sino tu padre destruye a quien amas, a tu hermano, porque si no cedes a sus pretensiones te obliga a través del chantaje y de drogas que terminan controlándote.

Recordar cómo fue su sorpresa la primer vez que lo llevó a una de esas acostumbradas "citas" estilo subasta, (quien da más por tan preciada joya) y saber que su amante del día seria un hombre, hacerlo con mujeres ya normal pero dejarse tocar y cumplir las exigencias de un tipo que le doblaba la edad, que podría ser su progenitor, permitir que lo acariciara y penetrar profundamente en el, hacia que sus entrañas ardieran en asco, un asco que con el tiempo se tuvo que hacer costumbre.

Golpeo con fuerza el árbol que le había servido de escondite, permitiendo que por un momento su máscara de todo me vale un reverendo pepino cayera de sus rostro, dejando fluir de su desgarrado corazón las lagrimas más amargas que se habían contenido ahí por muchísimos años, lloro por unos largos minutos y cuando volvió a su vista para donde se suponía estaba su hermano y esa que hoy sonreía pero algún día tendría que lamentarse de haberse robado a su hermano, no los vio ya se habían ido, sabrá diablos a donde, la impotencia lo ahogaba, pero al reflexionar era mejor así. El no podía hacer nada por el momento, ya que estaba cautivo por su "salvador" si es que acaso alguien como ese tipo se merecía ese título, para el mejor sería el del aprovechado e iluso del momento, si se enteraba que su hermano se encontraba en España como ellos podían pasar cosas que él no quería que sucediesen, así que mejor esperar un poco, si un poco más para cumplir con el plazo de su venta, recuperar su vida, su libertad y pensar con cabeza fría como recuperar a su hermano y vengarse de la sinvergüenza que había tomado partido de la situación para apoderarse de alguien que tenia dueño, si Angus Lanson era el dueño por derecho obtenido al nacer de Eros, una mirada acerada y una sonrisa sardónica acompañaban el rostro de un dragón herido de muerte que se resistía a dejar de existir.

**NA: perdón por lo corto del capítulo pero no sé si es porque mi salud se fue de paseo y me dejo en compañía de dolores o si es porque meterse en el pellejo de Angus están complicado que me agotaba fácilmente, es la primer vez que escribo algo con este tipo de matices, para mi él no es malo solo es producto de una vida que no merece. Disculpen los errores ortográficos que encuentren y por fis regálenme sus opiniones en un rew, son muy importantes para mejorar cada día, si son favorables me motivan y si son correctivos me ayudan a perfeccionar. Gracias.**


	2. eclipse

Fuego capitulo 2: eclipse.

**N.A: hola gracias a todas aquellas que acogieron esta historia, un saludo a las que se tomaron el tiempo de darme sus opiniones, han sido muy valiosas para mí. Les pido una gran disculpa por la demora en actualizar pasaron muchas cosas que me bloquearon y nada de lo que escribía me parecía digno de ustedes, eran palabras vacías. Bueno Salí de ya de ese desierto. Un gran problema que tuve es que cuando salió el capitulo 100 me di cuenta que habían muchas ideas allí similares a las que tengo planeadas y no sabía qué hacer, muchas gracias a mi gran amiga y psicóloga literaria Tepy por escucharme, en algunos capítulos verán algo de spoiler, pero les aseguro que mas delante verán una manera totalmente diferente de desenredar la trama. Espero que les guste este capítulo que está hecho con todo mi amor. Como saben los personajes de The one no son mi propiedad solo las locuras que hacen aquí producto de mi imaginación.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon, no apto para menores de edad, ni para personas susceptibles al tema.**

Caminaba algo cansado, pero no extenuado. Iba rumbo a su habitación con muy buen humor, tenía grandes motivos para estarlo. El trabajo del día había sido de muy poco esfuerzo físico, nada difícil para el que conocía lo que era el hambre y lo que era tener que esforzarse al máximo para conseguir un poco de dinero para apaciguarla.

Desde niño había trabajado duro, cuando prácticamente se había convertido en un "huérfano" aunque sus padres estuvieran vivos. El que su padre fuera un desgraciado que lo abandonara a su suerte, arrancando de su lado a su hermano menor y su madre hubiera enloquecido, lo habían dejado tan solo y desprotegido como para ostentar ese "titulo", necesitado de vivir en un albergue.

Su vida cambio cuando Taylor y su esposa lo adoptaron. Definitivamente le debía mucho a esa hermosa pareja. Las labores del campo eran extenuantes al igual que las que desempeñaba detrás de las pasarelas en que su "nuevo padre" trabajaba.

Construir los escenarios para que grandes diseñadores mostraran sus magníficas obras y hacer que todos los elementos funcionaran, logrando que determinado lugar se convirtiera en un templo mágico para la moda, no era para nada fácil. Taylor era un perfeccionista, pero había que reconocerle que era un estupendo director de moda y por lo tanto siempre tenían trabajo, un buen nombre laboral y gran reconocimiento. Él había aprendido ese ritmo fuerte pero había heredado una linda profección.

Ese día en particular no lo había hecho sudar mucho, en cierto sentido fue algo monótono salvo el tiempo que había pasado con Lele. Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro cuando recordó su cita con ella. Bajo un poco la cabeza llevándose la mano a la cara. Ella le causaba un montón de sentimientos y sensaciones.

"_Ay Lele, hoy me hiciste reír tanto, de verdad eres tan ingenua, pero tan bella y sorprendente a la ve. Verte orgullosa por que "ese mocoso" de Anji se te declaró, aunque no es que me agrade de a mucho la idea, y luego ver como siempre me mas amado y me lo has demostrado debido a lo peculiar que eres"._

Cada minuto con ella era especial, sus sonrisas le alegraban el corazón, sus labios le atraían como abejas a la miel. Sí, sus labios eran miel que lo volvían adicto a ellos. Hubiera deseado pasar todo el día con ella, absorber su aroma y hacerle bromas, sus expresiones eran increíbles. En serio parecía una niña, era parte de su encanto.

Cuanto hubiera deseado que su cita no acabara, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Ella cada día se consolidaba como modelo y él la acompañaba en su "personaje" de asistente. Tenía bueno número de fans, pero lo cierto es que solo le interesaba ella; la verdadera razón para estar allí había sido recuperarla. Lo había conseguido con un poco de esfuerzo y suerte.

Rió maliciosamente hasta que una punzada que lastimaba su corazón apareció, ahora existía otra razón. Sí, quería protegerla del peligro, una cosa era estar feliz por haberle ayudado a superar la fobia al caballo, pero ahora necesitaba apartar a todo chico enamorado que se obstinara a poner su vista sobre ella. El demonio de los celos hizo su aparición en su mirada.

"_Anji, estas muy equivocado si crees que te la dejaré a ti. Ni tú ni cualquier otro hombre tiene derecho a ella, ¡Es mía ¡! solamente mía! No creas que volverte masculino te ayudará, no permitiré que aparezcas en tres años a arrebatármela. Sé que fui un idiota antes, pero no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe otra vez. Soy un maldito egoísta, pero Lele es mi felicidad y no la dejaré escapar" -_Un brillo intenso se había reflejado en sus ojos al decirle eso en sus pensamientos. Era más que una promesa a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos ensimismado en sus pensamientos "_Quisiera decirle a todos de una vez cuál es nuestra relación, salir de esta actuación. Sería muy buena opción para quitarme de encima a esas escandalosas mujercitas que fastidiosamente me persiguen todo el día gritando 'Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin' con cara melosa, desvistiéndome con su mirada; y a la vez destrozaría las esperanzas de todos esos desgraciados incautos que se atreven a ver a mi Lele más allá de lo profesional, pensando en ella como mujer…pero no, aun no es el tiempo _"- se recalcó mentalmente sacudiendo levemente la cabeza tratando de aminorar sus celos y todos aquellos pensamientos que se acumulaban.

-uhhhhhhhhhhh- un largo suspiro fue soltado desde su pecho –_Ay Lele, no sabes cómo ansío estar contigo, tenerte solo para mí. Calmar esta hambre que me provocas y que solo tú puedes saciar. No, debo ir más despacio que antes, no quiero volverte a lastimar y lo que más anhelo es demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. Ah, pero es tan difícil. Yo no soy de esos hombres que dan vueltas en el mismo lugar. Ambiciono cada uno de tus besos, tus caricias. Tengo hambre de tu cuerpo y de tu alma, quiero ser el único que arranque de tu garganta gemidos de placer, observar tus mas lindas expresiones mientras te hago mía_

-Yin.

"_Creo que el deseo me vuelve loco, ya estoy alucinando con su voz"_ –murmuró mientras retomaba su camino.

-Yin- escuchó otra vez el chico

-Yin ¿Es que acaso no me escuchas?- Lele dijo una extrañada mientras halaba de su camisa para evitar de que avanzara.

Él se volteó a dónde provenía la voz-Lele, Eres tú? Pensé que te encontrabas comiendo con los demás

-Les dije que me dolía mucho la cabeza y que quería descansar, pero la verdad es que deseaba estar un rato a solas contigo. Es que es tan difícil estar en el mismo sitio tanto tiempo y hacer como si no fuéramos nada- se veía realmente bella declarándole lo que el mismo sentía- Yo quiero estar contigo.-Su tono de voz era suave acompañado de un adorable sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro de la rubia.

-Ah, ¿sí?… ¿Y cómo es que antes ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra y ahora me buscas?- Su pregunta parecía ruda pero en realidad escondía un ápice de burla detrás de un tono firme y seco.

- Es que antes era diferente- se defendió la joven- estaba enojadísima contigo, pero… pero ahora ya no, somos novios nuevamente y…-Ella bajó la mirada algo avergonzada haciendo un puchero peligrosamente seductor para el pelinegro.

-¿Así que ahora quieres estar cerca de mí?- Un brillo de lujuria se asomó en los ojos del joven, se acercó peligrosamente acorralándola entre sus fornidos brazos y la pared del pasillo- ¿Acaso no te da miedo lo que pueda hacerte?- Preguntó mientras la besaba con necesidad, lamió su labio inferior y luego le propinó un mordisco haciendo que ella diera un pequeño quejido de dolor. Cuando ella abrió la boca para quejarse él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en el interior de ese templo que tanto le gustaba.

Lele le correspondió el beso y lo abrazó sujetando la espalda del chico, mientras él tomó con una de sus manos la cintura de ella y con la otra inclinó el cuello de su amada permitiendo que su lengua obtuviera una mayor profundidad.

La pasión subió varios grados mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un compás armónico, entrelazadas, trasmitiendo los sentimientos de ambos.

La falta de aire los hizo separar, algo que enojó a ambos. Esa cruel necesidad primaria de respirar interrumpió un momento que era mágico.

El rubor cubría la cara de la rubia, sus ojos brillantes y labios hinchados la hacían ver tan atractiva para un Yin que cada que la observaba quedaba extasiado por su belleza aumentando su lujuria hasta hacerse evidente.

Él no demoró mucho en besarla nuevamente, anhelaba demostrarle todo el amor y la pasión que desbordaba hacia ella. Sus besos eran ambiguos: dulces y tiernos pero, a la vez, se tornaban salvajes. Lo llenaban pero no era suficiente, deseaba más. Eran una dulce tortura que los llevaba al paraíso pero al momento de tener que respirar, era un infierno.

Él sentía que sus labios y lengua no eran instrumentos suficientes para transmitir todos sus sentimientos. Así que sus manos reaccionaron brindando apoyo. Suavemente proporciono tiernas caricias en el cuello y espalda simultáneamente.

Su mano fue bajando de la espalda hasta a uno de sus glúteos sacando un ahogado gemido de los labios de la chica, lo que excitó mucho más al monstruo de ojos plateados. Sus labios ocuparon el lugar de su mano en el cuello, propinando cálidos y húmedos besos que marcaban un fino rastro de saliva en la piel de su chica La mano que estuvo libre pronto encontró oficio situándose sobre el seno derecho de la rubia. Yin aumento el ritmo de los besos en el cuello y comenzó a masajear sobre la tela de la blusa el seno de Lele produciendo sonidos que eran música para sus oídos.

-Ahh…Yin…ahh…pa- para por…favor, nos podrían ver aquí –logró articular entrecortadamente tras un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Te da miedo que nos vean?-la miró con esa expresión que la dejaba sin aliento.

El sonrojo al máximo en el rostro de la joven, su respiración agitada y sus labios hinchados lo volvían loco, coloco su índice sobre esos labios carmesí acallando cualquier respuesta coherente que ella tratara de darle.

La haló con firmeza del brazo acunándola contra su pecho mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos y, tal como el novio lleva a su novia a disfrutar de la primera noche de casados tomó rumbo a su habitación.

Se había prometido ser paciente, delicado y no hacer cosas por su cuenta, pero era una promesa de esas que no se pueden cumplir porque iban en contra de su propia naturaleza. Él no era el chico tímido y suave. ¡No! Él era salvaje. Pasión pura recorría su sangre como fuego líquido, el deseo ferviente como veneno que lo consumía y sólo encontraba alivio en el manantial que era su mujer.

El cerebro de Lele no funcionaba correctamente, se había hecho más lento. Este sucumbió ante el deseo que la nublaba. Flotaba en una nube y sólo percibió la realidad cuando su amado la soltó sobre el mullido colchón de la cama.

Yin cerró con llave la puerta y dirigió una mirada maliciosa sobre la joven que yacía en la cama respirando con dificultad, mientras él se desabotonaba la camisa lentamente. Ella solo podía observarlo, atraída magnéticamente ante la silueta de aquel dios griego.

-Amor, voy a darme un baño, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Como si fuera posible el rubor en el rostro de Lele aumentó, causando una ronca carcajada por parte de su novio.

-Por qué te sonrojas, ya me has visto desnudo – la sonrisa maliciosa no se alejaba del caballero cuya voz salía endemoniadamente sexy, se acercó a la rubia dándole un beso ligero de esos que solo lo dejan a uno deseando más.

-Sí- dijo tímidamente ella – pero nunca nos hemos bañado juntos.

Yin le dio la espalda encaminándose al baño mientras se quitaba su ya desabotonada camisa.

– si te da vergüenza puedes irte, porque si te quedas …**ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer que se desean están solos en una habitación-** Remarcó la última frase escondiendo tras la burla una seductora astucia para lograr su objetivo.

Lele se levantó deprisa y lo abrazó por la espalda, no dijo nada pero su respuesta estaba tácita en su acción.

Él se aflojó del agarre de la chica girándose para quedar frente a ella, la besó apasionadamente permitiendo que lo que quedaba de su autocontrol varonil se extinguiera.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, sus manos pronto comenzaron una batalla contra la ropa de la dama, la cual no opuso la menor resistencia dando como resultado que la vestimenta marcara un camino dirigido al baño.

El pelinegro aprovecho la desnudez de su novia para comenzar a probar cada centímetro de piel, de esa cremosa piel que lo atraía como el hierro al imán. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de la joven, sus labios prontamente comenzaron a bajar la línea del cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Una traviesa mano derecha empezó a masajear uno de esos provocadores senos.

Prontamente regreso al manantial que eran los labios de su amada. El beso suave y apasionado siguió mientras con una de sus manos la sostenía con la otra abría la llave de la ducha.

-Ay –gritó la joven al sentir el agua fría en su espalda dando un ligero salto que la apretó mas contra su novio, rozándolo con sus pechos y presionando una colosal erección que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida por ella.

-Vinimos a bañarnos-dijo él con tono de burla.

Pronto graduó la temperatura del agua regresando a su placentero oficio.

Yin tomó entre sus labios uno de los senos de la chica, lamiéndolo suavemente y luego succionó con fuerza produciendo un gemido que para él fue música.

Acaricio con su mano el seno que hasta el momento había recibido la atención de su boca, ahora albergando en esta la otra redondez. Lamio, succionó, absorbiendo parte del agua que dibujaba al caer el contorno de tan apetecida silueta.

-Ahh, ahh – era lo poco que Lele podía decir, su mundo se había limitado a sentir. Sí, a sentir el agua caliente que ahora caía sobre ella, la boca de su amado y su mano…

¿Dónde se encontraba la mano que hasta hace segundos acariciaba vigorosamente su seno? Su sistema nervioso central no funcionaba a la velocidad adecuada, inundada por las olas de placer que la embriagaban.

Sólo anhelaba sentir todas las sensaciones que aquel monstruo de ojos plateados le producía. Pero en cuestión de solo segundos ya no percibía ningún contacto de Yin contra su piel, su boca, ninguna célula táctil de su cuerpo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, necesitaba saber dónde estaba el hombre que le robaba todos sus suspiros. Lo que vió simplemente la dejó perpleja.

**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, por favor regáleme su opinión en un rew es muy importante para mí, como dijo una de mis grandes maestras, los rews son nuestra comida cada uno nos da fuerza para escribir más y mejor. Todas las opiniones cuentan. **


	3. Las dos caras de la luna

Fuego capitulo 3. "las dos caras de la luna"

Abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejó asombrada. Hasta hace segundos su novio estaba besándola y acariciándola, pero ahora se encontraba en una posición poco convencional. Yin estaba arrodillado frente a su intimidad.

La sorpresa y el nerviosismo de Lele subieron a un grado mayor cuando el hombre pasó rápidamente la lengua por sus propios labios, con expresión de deleite mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hac…- su pregunta fue desecha y a cambio recibió una brillante mirada cargada de deseo.

Los labios del joven se posaron sobre la intimidad de la rubia que no salía de su asombro, propinándole un pequeño beso, acariciando con una mano el exterior de una de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Los largos dedos del chico comenzaron a delinear la silueta externa de ambas extremidades inferiores. A cada una le dedicó su tiempo. Palpando a lo largo y ancho. Propinando tiernas caricias como si las piernas de la chica fueran besadas por los pétalos de una rosa.

Separándose un poco de su amada, tomó con la mano libre la cintura de la rubia, aferrándola firmemente. Levantando con la mano acariciante, una de las delicadas piernas de la joven llevándola hasta los hombros del pelinegro, conduciendo a su novia a una posición vulnerable para sus antojos.

Lele recostó su espalada sobre el frío baldosín del baño. Se hallaba anonadada por los acontecimientos. No era que tuviera miedo de la situación inesperada, más bien el sentir este tipo de caricias la llevaba a las nubes nublando su raciocinio.

Loa labios de Yin la llenaron de una lluvia de tiernos besos que rodeaban todo el exterior y la abertura de la intimidad de la chica. Poco a poco comenzó a introducir su lengua dando húmedas caricias a ese lugar preciado de lugar, que fue guardado con recelo solo para él.

Una descarga eléctrica recorría todo el largo de la columna cervical de la modelo. Los sentidos de la doncella dejaron de funcionar y solo la sensación táctil se encontraba habilitada. En su mente solo existía su amado y lo que él le producía.

Las caricias subieron el ritmo y aquella serpenteante lengua que en otros momentos dominaba su boca, ahora hipnotizaba su parte más sensible llevándola al clímax.

Los dulces jugos de ella fueron derramados en la boca del provocador de todos sus placeres. Él con gusto recibió cada uno de ellos, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo al ser el único en provocar tal éxtasis de aquella diosa.

Ella bajo su pierna delicadamente mientras él se levantó hasta alcanzar el rostro de la joven. Besos llenos de ternura fueron el pan del momento. Ambos se abrazaban como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Lele se sentía agotada pero feliz, flotaba sobre esponjosas nubes de placer. Nunca pensó que su amado la complaciera de esa forma.

Un pequeño bombillo fue encendido en lamente de la rubia. ¿Ella había alcanzado el clímax, pero él?

Rompió el abrazo para bajar la mirada alcanzando a ver como una enorme erección dominaba la entre pierna de su pareja.

Se preguntó que debería hacer. Su experiencia se limitaba a lo que había hecho en pocas ocasiones con yin. Nunca en su vida se encontró con una situación similar.

A grandes dudas mayores soluciones. Reflexionó "si ella había estado en el paraíso gracias a los labios y lengua de su monstruo de ojos plateados, ella podría imitarlo y lograr que el también sintiera lo que era alcanzar el cielo súbitamente.

La duda la atormentaba al no saber quehacer en forma precisa, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Ese día ella aprendería como complacer a su novio hasta el límite.

La rubia dio un largo y apasionado beso a su hombre, acariciando su espalda hasta bajar a las nalgas de él. Contempló aquel dios griego llamándose de terminación para comenzar la exploración del cuerpo de aquel bom bom andante. Los besos iniciaron en el cuello bajando lentamente por el pecho hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Yin se deleitaba con las caricias propinadas por la dueña de sus sentimientos más dulces. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo que su cerebro se embriagara de la placentera sensación.

La médula ósea del asiático se saturo de ondas eléctricas que viajaban a mil. Sentir los labios de y las manos de su mujer era el mejor de los vinos. Aunque no hubiera papeles en que lo certificaran, los sentimientos de ambos les decía que se pertenecía el uno al otro.

El espíritu guerrero de Lele salió a flote a pesar del nerviosismo que la acompañaba. Un fuerte sonrojo se adueño del rostro de la joven, haciéndola más adorable.

Ante las de dudas que la albergaban, la chica tomo el miembro de su amado, apretándolo ya que era raro sentirlo en su mano.

-ay –se quejo el joven – amor más suave.- sabia que para ella era muy difícil pero su corazón se henchía de felicidad por el atrevimiento de la joven demostrando todo su amor.

Para él era la primera vez que una mujer hacia tanto para él. Lele era única, especial.

El hombre se lleno de asombro cuando ella inexpertamente lo albergo en su boca. Aunque no había querido enseñarle para ver cuánto era la osadía de su novia. Ella aprendió rápido llevándolo al cielo. En pocos minutos el llego a la cima del mundo, se sentía como el que logra conquistar la cumbre del Everest.

Fuertes temblores recorrían todo el varonil cuerpo del joven. Lele no era la primera mujer en su vida pero si era la única que lograba descontrolarlo y llenarlo al mismo tiempo.

Para Lele era fascinante ver que su monstruo de ojos plateados sucumbía ante ella con ella ante él. El tiempo se desvaneció para solo ser el momento en que dos corazones que se amaban profundamente expresaban todos sus sentimientos.

Ambos se bañaron compartiendo ese mágico instante en donde sellaron su unión con el ser uno en cuerpo y alma.

Para Yin su vida se iluminaba cada vez más, tal como el lado de la luna que el sol besa continuamente. Si el tenia su propio sol, el más brillante de todos, Lele.

**En otro lugar de la ciudad, simultáneamente.**

-Por fin llegas, estaba muy preocupado por ti Angus- Dijo un hombre mayor acariciando el rostro del joven.

-Ya estoy lo bastante grandecito, sé cuidarme .Solo andaba por ahí tomando algo de aire.- Respondió el asiático de mala gana.

-siempre llegas a horas más adecuadas. El que estés tan tarde me preocupa.- sus ojos daban fe de ello.

-Sí tanto te preocupa por mí, hubieras mandado a tus guardaespaldas, fácilmente me hubieran hallado. ¡Estoy harto de vivir como un viejo ¡ ¿acaso crees que levantarme y acostarme tan temprano como las aves, es para un joven? Me fastidia no hacer nada, soy un chico y quiero vivir mi vida como tal. – arrugó su ceño y con pesadez comentó:- Disculpa pero quiero acostarme ya.

Ulises solo lo miro a su amado y alcanzo a decirle: Descansa.

Las sensaciones en su pecho eran ambiguas por un lado le dolía ver al joven en ese estado y saber que por más que se esforzaba el no podía hacerlo feliz y por otro lado se emocionaba de que al menos Angus comenzaba a demostrar sus emociones y no se portaba como el niño sumiso que tanto le molestaba, más bien dejaba salir un poco de su alma. Esto era buena señal pensaba el mayor, tal vez con un poco de trabajo y paciencia el peli negro le mostraría más de su alma.

Esa noche bajo el cielo estrellado de la cálida Barcelona los sentimientos más contrarios fluían en el mismo ADN, en la misma sangre pero en diferentes corazones. Era como el yin y el yang, el odio y el amor, el frio y el calor. Dos hombres que compartían el mismo origen, la misma sangre y hasta el mismo rostro ahora podrían representar los dos lados de la luna. Yin (Eros) era el lado iluminado por su diosa sonriente que brillaba más fuerte que el sol mientras Long (Angus) estaba absorbido por la profunda oscuridad. Así como la luna tiene dos caras los dos gemelos vivían dos vidas opuestas. Así como una misma sangre los unía un mismo fuego recorría sus venas para el uno era el fuego de la pasión que crea mientras para el otro el fuego de la ira que destruye. Y era ese fuego que traería dulces y amargas sorpresas para los dos lados de la luna.

**Notas de autora: **Hola que tal. Disculpen por el capitulo tan corto y además que demoro una eternidad para actualizar no les prometo que tratare de hacerlo más pronto porque no quiero sonar como política después solo que no abandonare este fic solo que alterno escribirlo junto con mis otras historias. No saben el problema que he tenido con mi loca imaginación desbordada que a veces termina bloqueándome (jajaja risas nerviosas) es que todo en exceso puede ser nocivo. Sé que no avance nada la trama y que aun sigue muy similar al original pero quería redondear el lemon, espero que les guste sude un horror ya que en mi borrador lo tenía mucho mas explicito pero después de pelear con mis ángeles y demonios decidí que era mejor dejar algo a la imaginación. Para el próximo capítulo si verán avance y hacia dónde va la trama bueno eso es lo que dice mi bosquejo para esta fic.

Alma muchas gracias por tu apoyo y aportes, estoy trabajándole duro a mejorar y espero no defraudarte. Sé que aun me falta un montón pero estoy en el proceso.


End file.
